Phone Call
by N170017
Summary: (song fic)There's a song on the radio that has Spike, Angel, Dawn and Buffy thinking. Bizarre Love triangle: New order


Okay I don't know how many people will have heard this song. So if you haven't heard it I'm sorry but if you want to hear it, it is called bizarre love triangle and it's by new order. In any case I do not own the song and I do not own the characters. By the way I am sorry if anyone else has this song in any of his or her stories but I haven't read any. If you have time can you please give me some suggestions to make this story better? Thank- you.  
  
  
  
Every time I think of you  
  
Angel sat down at his desk listening to the radio. He was thinking of Buffy right now and all the memories they had had together. Mostly the last thing he had said to her.  
  
I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue  
  
It's no problem of mine but it's a problem I find  
  
Spike was thinking similar thoughts to Angel, and was also listening to that song but on one of his CD's. He was remembering the last time he had seen her. He could recollect her face, beautiful. With the etches of sadness and the sorryness for him, for his brave "ending". And he heard her words and the pain of the ashes to ashes part of that moment. That stupid medallion!  
  
Living a life that I can't leave behind  
  
Buffy and Dawn were sitting at their dining room table. Dawn was playing with her electronic day planer that hooked up to the Internet. Dawn was searching radio stations for something to listen to. She found one from LA and played it. Guess which song came on, yes it was the bizarre love triangle  
  
Buffy listened to the lyrics closely. She really missed her old life well kinda anyway but she really didn't feel like her new one was that different.  
  
There's no sense in telling me  
  
The wisdom of a fool won't set you free  
  
But that's the way that it goes  
  
And it's what nobody knows  
  
While every day my confusion grows  
  
Spike felt really stupid. Why hadn't he told Buffy he was back by now? He was the champion of fools. Harmony had even told him that Buffy wouldn't care on how he told her. Now he was confused as to what to do.  
  
Every time I see you falling  
  
I get down on my knees and pray  
  
Dawn looked over to her sister who was deep in thought. She just couldn't get the image of Buffy falling (the day she had saved her from Glory) out of her head. She prayed to never see another image alike.  
  
I'm waiting for that final moment  
  
You'll say the words that I can't say  
  
Angel could only sit there waiting for the moment when he could be with Buffy again. He needed to hear her tell him she loved him. Over and over again.  
  
I feel fine and I feel good  
  
I'm feeling like I never should  
  
Spike knew how much pain he had put Buffy in. That time in the bathroom was just one and he knew he didn't deserve her at all but he felt the love for her run through him.  
  
Whenever I get this way, I just don't know what to say  
  
Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday?  
  
Buffy looked up at Dawn who was looking at her. Why did their lives suck so much?  
  
I'm not sure what this could mean  
  
I don't think you're what you seem  
  
Buffy didn't feel like herself. The girl she had once been when the master had sunk his teeth into her. Where had she gone and oh she missed Angel, she hated to admit it to herself.  
  
I do admit to myself  
  
That if I hurt someone else  
  
Spike didn't want to hurt anybody else, especially not Buffy. What if she was really Angel's girl? He couldn't think like that, she and he loved each other. Didn't they?  
  
Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be  
  
Angel just wanted to know if he and Buffy would end up together. He needed her to be with him. He needed her to tell him that it was okay and he would never lose anyone again.  
  
Every time I see you falling  
  
I get down on my knees and pray  
  
Spike had moved on to the thought of the time he had seen Buffy die. The pain he had carried till she resurfaced was enough for his lifetime. He would never want to see that again. How could he have done the same to Buffy?  
  
I'm waiting for that final moment  
  
You'll say the words that I can't say  
  
Buffy needed to hear Angel. She needed that voice, with reason and sureness behind it. She needed him to tell her that he needed and loved her.  
  
Dawn reached behind her and grabbed their portable phone from a table, "here."  
  
"I was that obvious?" Buffy asked as Dawn nodded, "Thank you." She turned to the phone and dialed the number that she knew by heart but had never actually used.  
  
"Hello," Angel said on the other end of the phone but there was no answer. Just a click and a dial tone.  
  
The end By: 170017 


End file.
